Customers of transport companies would like their transport goods to reach their destination undamaged. For this purpose, it is known, for example, to monitor environmental parameters during transportation. For example, a temperature can be detected if perishable transport goods are being transported. The detection of environmental parameters is known, for example, from DE 10 2009 030 703 A1 and WO 2010/149670 A1.
As well as damage to the transport goods due to environmental influences, direct action on the transport goods may, however, also be critical. The theft thereof should thus be prevented as much as possible. The unauthorised addition of further transport goods, e.g. smuggled goods or dangerous articles such as explosives, must likewise be prevented. Against this background, the provision of possibilities for more comprehensive monitoring of the integrity of transport goods is desirable.
According to a first aspect, a transport goods monitoring device having a cover that is configured to cover transport goods received by a transport goods receptacle is proposed. The cover comprises a conductor arrangement. The conductor arrangement is in a first state when the cover is intact. The conductor arrangement is transformable from the first state into a second state due to damage of the cover. The conductor arrangement is connectable to a detector that is configured to detect the existence of the second state.
A second aspect relates to an arrangement comprising a transport goods receptacle that is configured to receive transport goods, and such a transport goods monitoring device, the cover of the transport goods monitoring device covering the transport goods receptacle and optionally the transport goods arranged thereon.
A third aspect relates to the use of such a transport goods monitoring device for safeguarding transport goods received by a transport goods receptacle.
The present disclosure is described below with the primary focus on the first aspect for reasons of clarity, with the following discussions applying analogously to the second and third aspect.
If the cover of the transport goods monitoring device is intact, the conductor arrangement is in the first state. If, however, the cover is damaged, the conductor arrangement changes into the second state. Since the existence of the second state of the conductor arrangement is detectable by the detector and the second state indicates the damage of the cover, the cover can be monitored for the occurrence of damage. If the cover covers the transport goods, the damage of the cover can indicate an impairment of the integrity of the transport goods. A monitoring of the integrity of the transport goods can therefore be performed by means of the transport goods monitoring device. It is thus possible to obtain clues to the occurrence of damage of the transport goods, to the theft of transport goods or to the unauthorised addition of further transport good, to name but a few examples.
If the transport goods receptacle, for example a container that contains the transport goods or a pallet on which the transport goods are arranged, is encompassed by the cover, the integrity of the transport goods receptacle can also be monitored. The cover may herein some cases cover the transport goods only indirectly, for example because it directly covers a transport goods receptacle inside which the transport goods are situated, for example a container, but is not in direct contact with the transport goods. A further example in which the transport goods are covered only indirectly is, for example, when the transport goods are arranged on a pallet, are secured on the pallet by a net, and the cover lies on the net instead of directly on the transport goods.
Data collected by the transport goods monitoring device on the integrity status of the transport goods or the transport goods receptacle, can, for example, when the existence of the second state and thus damage of the cover has been detected, be transmitted to a monitoring entity, optionally in real time, from the means of transport respectively employed, e.g. an aircraft. Continuous monitoring of the transport goods becomes possible.
The cover of the transport goods monitoring device can be configured to cover the transport goods completely or only partially. An only partial covering may be present, for example, because the cover is of a net-like structure, and the cover of the transport goods thus has openings. A further example is when the cover is, for example, of strip-like or tube-like form and owing to its geometry is not designed to cover the respective transport goods completely. As already mentioned, the cover of the transport goods can be both direct and indirect. An indirect cover exists when the cover covers only the transport goods receptacle in a direct manner and the transport goods are arranged or are being arranged in the transport goods receptacle. The cover can also be configured to at least partially cover, in each case, both the transport goods and the transport goods receptacle in a direct manner. Such a case exists when the cover is designed such that it partially surrounds the transport goods and at the same time at least partially surrounds a pallet on which the transport goods are arranged.
The cover can also be partially or completely a component part of the transport goods receptacle. For example, the cover can thus be formed by at least one outer surface of the transport goods receptacle, e.g. the cover can be formed by walls of a transport goods container, e.g. a container ULD. Transport goods receptacles can be produced directly with a cover, or existing transport goods receptacles can be converted. The cover can alternatively also be a unit separate from the transport goods receptacle.
The cover can be variously designed. It can be rigid or flexible and have different geometries. A wide range of basic materials are possible for the cover, e.g. metals, plastics, glass, etc.
The transport goods can in the context be any transportable merchandise. For example, the transport goods may be piece goods, or liquids, gases or any other merchandise. Also animals are regarded as possible transport goods here. According to one embodiment, the transport goods are air transport goods.
The transport goods receptacle can, for example, be configured as an open or closed container that surrounds the transport goods on a plurality of sides. Provision may, however, also be made for the transport goods receptacle to be formed as a transport goods carrier on which the transport goods can be set down, to name just one further example.
According to one embodiment, the transport goods receptacle is a transport goods receptacle for air transport. According to one embodiment, the transport goods receptacle is a so-called Unit Load Device (ULD). ULDs are used for the air transport of transport goods. They are available as variants adapted to specific aircraft types. There exist two basic types of ULDs. They can be on the one hand in the form of containers and on the other hand in pallet form. The pallets usually have eyes, by means of which cargo nets can be secured. The pallets are often made largely of aluminium. In many cases, aluminium is also used as the material for container ULDs. However, other materials, such as plastics, acrylic glass or textile materials are also used. Frequently, container ULDs are made of a combination of these or other materials. For example, they have a metal frame and plastic walls, or the individual walls of a container ULD are made of different materials (composite container). For the transport of perishable transport goods, both actively and passively cooled container ULDs are available. Furthermore, specially adapted ULDs exist e.g. for the transport of animals or vehicles.
The conductor arrangement of the cover can be designed for the conducting of different signal types, for example by having one or more conductors suitable for the respective signal type. A further possibility is that the basic material of the cover itself is able to conduct the signal type in question sufficiently well, so that the conductor arrangement is formed by the basic material itself and separate conductors do not necessarily have to be provided.
The conductor arrangement is in a first state when the cover is intact and is transformable from the first state into a second state when the cover is damaged. Thus, there exists at least one kind of damage of the cover that affects the state of the conductor arrangement. It is not necessary for any damage of the cover to affect the state of the conductor arrangement. For example, damage at particular places of the cover may have no effect on the state of the conductor arrangement. It is also conceivable for certain kinds of damage to leave the state of the conductor arrangement uninfluenced. For example, only very superficial damage of the cover occurs when a conductor arrangement is situated in its interior.
The fact that the conductor arrangement is transformable from the first into the second state by the damage may, for example, mean that the transformation into the second state takes place inevitably when corresponding damage occurs. In this case, there thus exists an automatism between the occurrence of the damage and the transition to the second state. The second state is different from the first state. The second state may differ from the first state by at least one altered property of the conductor arrangement.
The detector can contain a signal source, which can be applied to the conductor arrangement for the purpose of detecting the existence of the second state. The signal can be adapted to the type of conductor arrangement. For example, in the case of an electrical conductor arrangement, an electrical signal can be used, and in the case of an optical conductor arrangement, an optical signal can be used. The application of the signal can take place, for example, permanently or only at particular monitoring instants.
The detector can comprise a measuring device, by which a signal of the type used, e.g. electrical or optical, can be picked up and/or evaluated with regard to at least one property. An alteration of the conductor arrangement in the second state compared with the first state, which affects the signal or at least one of its properties, can then be picked up by means of the measuring device. The existence of the second state can thus be detected. The circuit arrangement of signal source and measuring device relative to one another and with respect to the conductor arrangement can be adapted to the signal type.
The detector can comprise, for example, an energy source that supplies the signal source and the measuring device and optionally further components with energy.
According to one embodiment, the transport goods monitoring device comprises the detector and the detector, is connected to the conductor arrangement.
According to another embodiment, the detector is configured to cause an output of a signal upon detection of the second state.
In this way, information about the existence of the second state can be communicated, and optionally an appropriate reaction performed. For example, an inspection of the transport goods monitored by means of the transport goods monitoring device can be performed by a person.
Various signal types are possible for the signal. For example, the signal can be an acoustic signal. For the output of an acoustic signal the detector can comprise a loudspeaker or the detector can be assigned a loudspeaker. The signal can also be an optical signal. For the output of the optical signal, there can be provided, for example, at least one lamp, e.g. a light emitting diode, that lights up or goes out on the existence of the second state. An optical signal can, however, for example, also be output on a screen provided therefore; for example, a liquid crystal screen or a cathode ray screen. For example, the optical signal can appear on the screen as text and/or graphics.
The causing of the output of the signal by the detector can be effected, for example, by the detector being configured to generate the signal and supply it to the respective output means for the output. The signal can, however, also be generated by the output means itself, which can be initiated, for example, by a suitable triggering signal of the detector that is supplied to the output means. The signal or the triggering signal can be supplied to external output means, e.g. in a wired or wireless manner, for example by means of radio signals. For this purpose, there can be provided, for example, a corresponding transmitter on the detector.
According to one embodiment, the second state is distinguished by an altered conducting function of the conductor arrangement in comparison with the first state.
On appropriate configuration of the detector, the existence of the second state can thus be recognised in a direct or indirect manner by the changed conducting function of the conductor arrangement. This can allow a particularly simple detection of the existence of the second state.
For example, either the second state compared with the first state can be distinguished by a reduced conducting function of the conductor arrangement or the first state compared with the second state can be distinguished by a reduced conducting function of the conductor arrangement.
The altered conducting function can, for example, be an altered electrical or optical conducting function. The altered conducting function of the conductor arrangement, can appear, for example, as altered conductivity.
A signal can be applied to the conductor arrangement that is suitable for being conducted by the conductor arrangement in at least one state of the conductor arrangement, i.e. at least in the first state of the conductor arrangement or at least in the second state of the conductor arrangement. In this case, the altered conducting function of the conductor arrangement can be manifested, for example, in a weakening or strengthening of the signal compared with the first state of the conductor arrangement. The existence of the second state can be detected by the detector on the basis of this weakening or strengthening. The weakening can extend as far as the reduction of the signal to a strength no longer detectable.
According to one embodiment, the transport goods monitoring device is assigned a signal source for applying a signal to the conductor arrangement that is suitable for being conducted by the conductor arrangement in at least one state of the conductor arrangement.
The signal source can, depending on the conductor arrangement, for example be an electrical or an optical signal source. The assignment of the signal source to the transport goods monitoring device can, for example, consist in that the signal source is part of the transport goods monitoring device, e.g. of the detector. On the other hand, the signal source can also be external with respect to the transport goods monitoring device, for example because it is stationarily arranged in a means of transport, e.g. an aircraft, a ship or a lorry, while the transport goods monitoring device is mobile and can be moved with the transport goods. The signal source can be assigned an energy source that provides energy required for the signal generation.
According to one embodiment, the conductor arrangement is an electrical conductor arrangement. If the conductor arrangement is an electrical conductor arrangement and if an electrical signal is applied to the conductor arrangement, different electrical properties of the conductor arrangement in its first and its second state can be detected by the detector. The detecting and further processing of an electrical signal influenced by the conductor arrangement, optionally, is particularly simple.
Transport goods receptacles in many cases have at least one metallic element that can serve as electrical conductor of the electrical conductor arrangement. For example, at least one metallic wall of a transport container, e.g. a container ULD, can be used for this purpose.
According to another embodiment, the conductor arrangement is an optical conductor arrangement. If the conductor arrangement is an optical conductor arrangement and if an optical signal is applied to the conductor arrangement, different optical properties of the conductor arrangement in its first and its second state can be detected by the detector from the signal.
For optically conducting elements (light conductors) of an optical conductor arrangement, transparent materials, e.g. acrylic glass, can be used. It may therefore be possible to integrate such optically conducting elements of the conductor arrangement in likewise transparent elements of the cover, so that these elements are only slightly visually conspicuous, or not at all. This may be advantageous when the cover is a component part of a transport goods receptacle that has transparent elements. For example, the transport goods receptacle may be a container with at least one acrylic glass wall element, e.g. a container ULD with an acrylic glass wall, and the optical conductor arrangement may be integrated into the acrylic glass wall element.
According to one embodiment, the conductor arrangement comprises at least one conductor that is closed in the first state of the conductor arrangement and that is interrupted in the second state of the conductor arrangement.
If a signal is applied to the conductor arrangement and thus to the conductor that is suitable for being conducted by the conductor arrangement in at least one state of the conductor arrangement, the signal conducting function of the conductor may be impaired in the second state of the conductor arrangement by the interruption of the conductor owing to the damage of the cover, e.g. by a cutting tool. A detector can then detect the absence of the signal, which reaches it in the first state through the conductor, as a sign of the existence of the second state and thus detect the existence of the second state.
In the context of this embodiment, the conductor may be the essential element of the conductor arrangement or, optionally, apart from an insulation surrounding it, even the only component of the conductor arrangement. Both electrical and optical conductors may have a small space requirement and additionally also be flexible, for example in the case of an electrical conductor in the form of a wire or of an optical conductor in the form of a glass fibre. Particularly various possibilities for integration of the conductor arrangement into a cover may thus present themselves. For example, the conductor arrangement may be integrated both into a strip or tube-shaped cover as well as into a net-like cover, a covering tarpaulin, or a covering sheet.
The conductor arrangement or the cover can be designed such that, on normal handling during loading operations and during transportation, there is no damage of the cover and hence of the conductor arrangement.
According to one embodiment, the conductor arrangement has a first conductor and a second conductor, the first conductor and the second conductor being insulated from one another by an insulator arrangement in the first state of the conductor arrangement and an electrically conductive connection existing between the first conductor and the second conductor in the second state.
Since in the first state of the conductor arrangement the first conductor is electrically insulated from the second conductor by the insulator arrangement, no current flow is possible via the first conductor to the second conductor and vice versa, at least in the limits of the insulation effect of customary insulators. The first state of the conductor arrangement exists when the cover is intact and should thus be the normal case that is present most of the time. In the case of an electrical signal, this may mean that in this normal case characterised by an open conductor arrangement, energy for maintaining the signal flow can thus be saved.
It is understood that, in the context of this embodiment, the first conductor and the second conductor are electrical conductors, and an electrical signal is provided for application to the conductor arrangement.
According to one embodiment, the insulator arrangement is configured to be penetrated, in the second state of the conductor arrangement, by the first conductor, so that the latter contacts the second conductor.
A conductor arrangement can thus be realised with a simple structure, which arrangement is open in the first state, i.e. in the normal state, so that energy for maintaining the signal flow can be saved.
The insulator arrangement can comprise, for example, an insulation layer. Also, for example, the first conductor and the second conductor can be formed as conducting layers surrounding the insulation layer. This layered structure can be implemented particularly simply in terms of production. The insulation layer can be formed so thin that, even if one of the conductors is damaged over a small area, a piece of the respective conductor pushed in the direction of the insulator layer is of sufficient length to penetrate the insulator arrangement and electrically contact the respectively other conductor.
Further possible variant is that the insulator arrangement comprises an insulation layer, and the first and/or the second conductor are formed as a fine-meshed net.
According to one embodiment, the insulator arrangement has at least one chamber that is filled with an insulation medium in the first state of the conductor arrangement, and that is configured to collapse and to allow the insulation medium to escape in the event of damage of the chamber.
In this way, a further conductor arrangement can be realised, which is open in its first state, so that energy for maintaining the signal flow can be saved. It may be sufficient here if the cover, and thus the conductor arrangement encompassed by it and especially the chamber thereof, is damaged at one place, in order to collapse and allow the insulation medium to escape. This place may optionally have a small area. The place at which the chamber is damaged may optionally not even lie in the immediate vicinity of the first and of the second conductor. Nevertheless, an electrical contact between the first conductor and the second conductor can take place owing to the escape of the insulation medium and the collapse of the chamber, so that a conductive connection between the conductors results.
In order for the chamber to collapse when the insulation medium escapes, it can be formed, for example, from a flexible material, e.g. a plastic film. The chamber can be designed such that, on normal handling of the cover during loading operations and during transportation, there is no damage of the chamber. The conductors can be formed, for example, as strip conductors and integrated into the plastic film. A conductor arrangement can have a plurality of separate chambers of the kind described above.
The insulation medium can, for example, be in the form of granules.
According to one embodiment, the insulation medium is a fluid insulation medium, i.e. a gas or a liquid.
A fluid insulation medium may, in some cases, quickly substantially completely escape from the chamber, even if the place of damage is only small. Moreover, gas has only a low weight.
As a gaseous fluid insulation medium, for example, air can be used. It offers good electrical insulation properties, has unlimited availability, and does not pollute the environment if it escapes.
According to one embodiment, the fluid insulation medium in the first state of the conductor arrangement is under pressure. The chamber can then be swollen by the fluid insulation medium. Optionally, the fluid insulation medium can then escape particularly quickly.
According to one embodiment, the cover is of flexible design.
The flexible design of the cover can enable the cover to be put on transport goods to be covered or on a transport goods receptacle in an uncomplicated manner. This may also apply to transport goods receptacles that have not been designed specifically for use as a transport goods monitoring device. Owing to its flexibility, the cover can be foldable and thus stowed in a space-saving manner. It does not have to be integrated into the transport goods receptacle, and is therefore suitable for the non-invasive upgrading of existing transport goods receptacles.
The flexible cover can be equipped with at least one connecting element that is configured to be connected to a corresponding counterpart in a means of transport, e.g. an aircraft, a ship, or a lorry. A detector can be provided that is configured to ascertain whether a contact between the connecting element and the counterpart exists or not, or no longer exists. With this approach, additional monitoring security can be obtained if the flexible cover does not cover the transport goods or the transport goods receptacle on all sides. For example, in the case of a pallet as the transport goods receptacle, the underside of the pallet may not be covered by the cover, but the cover may be secured on a floor area of the means of transport by connecting element and counterpart. If connecting element and counterpart are separated from one another, in order to be able to lift the cover, this can be detected. For the detection of the separation of connecting element and counterpart, an appropriate, e.g. electrical or optical, signal can be applied to them. Appropriate conductors can be provided in connecting element and counterpart. Optionally, the detector for the monitoring of the contact of connecting element and counterpart may coincide with the detector that is configured to detect the existence of the second state of the conductor arrangement.
According to one embodiment, the flexibly designed cover is in the form of a covering. Such a covering may be suitable for adapting to widely varying geometries of the transport goods or the transport goods receptacle.
According to one embodiment, the flexibly designed cover is in the form of a bag. The bag can be put on to cover the transport goods or the transport goods receptacle in an uncomplicated manner, for example by slipping it over the transport goods or the transport goods receptacle. The bag may have a closure, e.g. a zip fastener, one or more buttons, a draw-string etc., so that in a closed state it forms a closed envelope. The closure may be sealable so that unauthorized opening of the closure becomes less likely. Alternatively, however, the bag may also be open and have no closure.
According to one embodiment, the bag is configured to be received in the interior of a transport goods receptacle in the form of a container and/or the transport goods receptacle in the form of a container is configured to receive the bag in its interior. For this purpose, fastening means may be provided on the bag and/or the container, in order to secure the bag to the container. The bag may be configured to be received between an outer surface of the container and space, situated in the container, for receiving the transport goods and/or the container may be configured to receive the bag between an outer surface of the container and space, situated in the container, for receiving the transport goods.
If the bag is arranged in the interior of the transport goods receptacle, good protection of the bag can be provided. On normal handling of the transport goods receptacle during loading operations and during transportation, damage of the bag and thus of the conductor arrangement can be avoided.
According to one embodiment, the cover comprises rigid walls and is of foldable design. Thus, the cover can on the one hand be stable and on the other hand, nevertheless, be folded and thus stowed in a space-saving manner. It does not have to be integrated into the transport goods receptacle, and is therefore suitable for the non-invasive upgrading of existing transport goods receptacles.
The cover can be adapted to the geometry of the transport goods receptacle. For example, the dimensions of the cover can be chosen such that, in the erected state, it is adapted to the contours of a transport goods receptacle in the form of a container, e.g. a container ULD, and is only negligibly larger than the container. The cover can be closed, so that it can completely cover, for example, a transport goods receptacle together with transport goods. It can, however, also be open, so that, for example, the underside of the transport goods receptacle is not encompassed by the cover.
In order to stabilise the cover in its erected state, at least one component can be provided that connects at least two rigid walls of the cover to one another. For example, such a component can be formed as a connecting strap.
According to one embodiment, the transport goods monitoring device comprises at least one sensor that is configured to pick up an environmental parameter.
Through the sensor, in addition to the monitoring of the transport goods or of the transport goods receptacle by the cover and the detector using the transport goods monitoring device, environmental parameters can also be monitored as well.
The sensor can, for instance, be a temperature sensor, a pressure sensor, a humidity sensor, or a chemical sensor, to name but a few examples. The sensor can be arranged, for example, in or in the vicinity of the cover.